callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Central Intelligence Agency Data System
The Central Intelligence Agency Data system is a server database program found in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It can be accessed from the computer terminal found in the interrogation room of the main menu after breaking free from the chair. Various UNIX-like commands are available for navigating the system. Known CIA User Accounts Besides the default amason (Alex Mason) account which is already logged in, it is possible to view a list of other users of the system by typing WHO at the command line prompt. It is also possible to log in to the system using these other names, but each is password protected. However, the passwords are not too difficult to deduce. Once logged in as a particular user, you can view a directory of their files (type DIR to display) and their mail account (type MAIL to access). Type LOGIN to enter a username, then enter the corresponding PASSWORD for that user. (listed in alphabetical order as they appear after typing WHO and the /home directory) User: amason '''- Password: '''PASSWORD *The user account of Alex Mason, already logged in when you first use the terminal. User: asmith - Password: ROXY *The user account of Dr. Adrienne Smith. User: bharris - Password: GOSKINS *The user account of Bruce Harris User: dking - Password: MFK *The user account of D. King. User: fwoods - Password: PHILLY *The user account of Frank Woods. User: gweaver '''- Password: '''GEDEON *The user account of Grigori "Greg" Weaver. User: hkissinger - Password: unknown *The user account of Henry Kissinger. Not listed via the who command, but has a /home directory. User: jbowman - Password: UWD *The user account of Joseph Bowman. User: jehoover - Password: unknown *The user account J. Edgar Hoover, The first director of the FBI from 1924 to 1972. User: jfkennedy - Password: LANCER *The user account of President John Fitzgerald Kennedy. User: jhudson - Password: BRYANT1950 *The user account of Jason Hudson. User: jmccone - Password: BERKLEY22 *The user account of John A. McCone, Director of Central Intelligence 1961-1965. User: jturner - Password CONDOR75 *The user account of J. Turner. User: lbjohnson - Password: LADYBIRD *The user account of President Lyndon Baines Johnson. User: rhelms - Password: LEROSEY *The user account of Richard Helms, Director of the CIA from 1966 to 1973. User: rjackson - . Password: SAINTBRIDGET *The user account of Ryan Jackson User: rkain - Password: SUNWU *The user account of Richard Kain. User: rnixon '''- password '''CHECKERS *The user account of President Richard Nixon User: sagnew - Password: unknown *The user account of Nixon's Vice President Spiro Agnew. Not listed via the who command, but has a /home directory. User: tbrooks '''- Password: '''LAUREN *The user account of Terrance Brooks. User: twalker - Password: RADI0 *The user account of T. Walker. User: vbush - Password: MANHATTAN *The user account of Dr. Vannevar Bush. User: wraborn '''- Password: '''BROMLOW *The user account of William Raborn, Director of Central Intelligence from 1965-1966. Commands zork - starts the classic text-based adventure game Zork on the terminal. doa - starts a top-down shooter style arcade game in which the player must fend off waves of zombies as they move among different play areas. 3arc unlock - a cheat code which unlocks Zork mode, Dead Ops Arcade mode the Zombies map "Five" and all the single player missions. 3arc intel - a cheat code which unlocks all intel in the game for viewing, but disables trophies/achievements. alicia - begins a session with Alicia, your virtual therapist. help - displays help information cat or print - prints the contents of a file (.txt, .pic, .snd) cd [ |.|..|path] - changes the current directory. cls - clears the screen dir 'or '''ls '- displays the contents of the current directory. '''decode - decodes an encrypted string using an agency standard cypher encode - encodes a string using an agency standard cypher exit - exits the current login session foobar - displays the string: Fee Fie Foe Foo! hello sailor '''- launches ZORK I '''login - starts a new login session on the current system mail - opens the current users mailbox rlogin system - attempts a login session on a remote system. Known remote systems are DREAMLAND and DOD. who - lists the users who have accounts on the current system Remote Systems 'DREAMLAND (a.k.a. Area 51)' The Dreamland remote system is accessible using the rlogin '''command. Known users and passwords are: User: '''twalker - Password: THANKSDAD User:' vbush' - Password: MAJESTIC1 User: roppen - Password: TRINITY 'DOD' The DoD (Department of Defense) remote system is accessible using the rlogin 'command. The only rumored user is 'RMCNAMARA. There's no known further Information at this time. ''VERUCKT The Verruckt archives is accessable using the '''login' command. No known passwords at this time. ''DERRIESE The Derrise archives is accessable using the '''login' command. "Maxis" is a possible username but there are no known passwords at this time. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops